Scenario: 1991: A new world order? (map game)
Did George Bush senior really mean to drop us a big hint with his New World Order speech on the 11th of September 1991?! The marginally successfully 19–21 August 1991 Soviet coup d'état attempt! Chechenya and Manchuria were understandably not all that concerned since they had there own problems to. The plot The fall of the Berlin Wall in 1989 was a disaster as the ever feared Stazi and elite troops took control the situations and killed hundreds of protesters in the GDR’s worst ever Cold War massacre. The loyal infantry elite unit that did listen to the communist party (the SED) spilt much blood in East Berlin. Stazi also snipers and assasins also killed off the leaders of the revolt in Dresden. The FRG (W. Germany) officially condemned the crackdown within hours of it happening. A few weeks later Erich Honeker was then quietly retired off against his will and replaced by a new leader who had a phobia to all things democratic. The GDR (E. Germany) had started to dabble in low level economic reforms by late 1992, but it is still a totalitarian, heavily polluted, pro-Soviet police state. The Tiananmen Square protests of 1989 were crushed and China went on as in real life. The December 2-3, 1989 Malta Summit consisted of a meeting between U.S. President George H. W. Bush and U.S.S.R. leader Mikhail Gorbachev, taking place between 2–3 December 1989, just a few weeks after the fall of the Berlin Wall, a meeting which contributed to the end of the Cold War partially as a result of the broader pro-democracy movement. Gorby condemned the crushing of the pro-democracy movement by Eric Honeker. He also expressed his fear of a impending coup by hard line members of the Russian Socialist Federation and/or Bylorussia SSR. Early on the morning of 22 December, Nicole Ceaușescu's minister of defence, Vasile Milea, died under suspicious circumstances like in our world. A communiqué by Nicole Ceaușescu stated that Vasile Milea had been sacked for treason and that he had committed suicide after his treason was revealed out of cowards, but public speculation was that Vasile Milea had hesitated to follow Nicole Ceaușescu's orders to fire on the demonstrators and had told the tanks dispatched to downtown Bucharest that morning to hold fire. Vasile Milea was already in severe disfavour with Nicole Ceaușescu for initially sending soldiers to Timișoara without live ammunition. The rank-and-file soldiers believed that Vasile Milea had actually been murdered, and went over virtually en masse to the revolution and most of the senior officers regarded Nicole Ceaușescu as a lost cause let the army rebellion occer regime. Nicolae Ceauşescu got his act together and sent in the Securitate and remain loyalist troops who managed to crush the rebels with a mixture of sniper fire, poisoned food, some limited use of nerve gas (in Bucharest, Timișoara and Polesti) and heavy tank fire. On January 21, 1990, over 356,000 Ukrainians organized a human chain for Ukrainian independence between Kyiv and Lviv. Ukraine officially declared itself an independent state on August 24, 1991, when the communist Supreme Soviet (parliament) of Ukraine proclaimed that Ukraine will no longer follow the laws of USSR and only the laws of the Ukrainian SSR. With the collapse of the Soviet Union in 1991, Ukraine became an independent state, formalised with a referendum on December 1991. The Communist Party leader, Leonid Kravchuk, became President of Ukraine. Moldova's first democratic elections were held in February and March 1990. Mircea Snegur was elected as Speaker of the Parliament, and Mircea Druc as Prime Minister. On June 23, 1990, the Parliament adopted the Declaration of Sovereignty of the "Soviet Socialist Republic Moldova", which, among other things, stipulated the supremacy of Moldovan laws over those of the Soviet Union. On March 1990, elections for seats in the Supreme Soviet of the Belorussian Soviet Socialist Republic took place. Though the pro-independence Belarusian Popular Front took only 10% of the seats, the populace was content with the selection of the delegates. Belarus declared itself sovereign on 27 July 1990 by issuing the Declaration of State Sovereignty of the Belarusian Soviet Socialist Republic. West Germany exspressed it's concern over what was happening and a high level summit was held on March the 12th between Helmuth Khol and Gorby. Moscow declared formally the sovereignty of the central government over Kazakhstan in June 1990, forcing Kazakhstan to elaborate its own statement of sovereignty or face being scrapped and becoming a part of a de-facto 'greater Russia'. This exchange greatly exacerbated tensions between the republic's two largest ethnic groups, who at that point were numerically about equal. Beginning in mid-August 1990, Kazakh and Russian nationalists began to demonstrate frequently around Kazakhstan's parliament building, attempting to influence the final statement of sovereignty being developed within. The statement was adopted in the October of 1990. The Gulf War of 2 August 1990 – 28 February 1991 took place as in reality and Saddam Hussein was booted out of Iraq. On 27 December 1990, Mikhail Gorbachev (Gorby) proposed Ganardie Yanayev as Vice President of the Soviet Union. He was Mikhail Gorbachev's third choice for the post; Foreign Minister Eduard Shevardnadze and Kazakh president Nursultan Nazarbayev had turned the offer down. Nazarbayev was also concerned by growing tension in the Baltic States, who had declared independence earlier that year Shortly after taking office, Yanayev joined a group of more conservative Communist politicians who hoped to persuade Gorbachev to declare a state of emergency, led by KGB chairman Vladimir Kryuchkov. Nursultan Nazarbayev remained strongly committed to the perpetuation of the Soviet Union throughout the spring and summer of 1991 as in reality. He took this position largely because he considered the republics too interdependent economically to survive separation. At the same time, however, Nazarbayev fought hard to secure republic control of Kazakhstan's enormous mineral wealth and industrial potential. On 23 August 1990, Armenia declared independence, becoming the first non-Baltic republic to secede from the Soviet Union. When the Soviet Union was revived in 1991, Armenia's independence was officially recognised by the UN. Opposition run strikes and protests ultimately resulted in an open, multiparty and democratic parliamentary election being held on 28 October 1990 in which the Round Table/Free Georgia bloc captured 54 percent of the proportional vote to gain 155 seats out of the 250 up for election, while the communists gained 64 seats and 30 percent of the proportional vote. The leading dissident Zviad Gamsakhurdia became the head of the Supreme Council of the Republic of Georgia. On March 31, 1991, Sviad Gamsakhurdia wasted no time in organising a referendum on independence, which was approved by 98.9% of the votes and independence was declared on April 9, 1991. The United States and several European countries recognised it quickly and told the remnant USSR to back off. As the coup plotters began to prepare for there treacherous deeds, Sviad Gamsakhurdia was elected as a first President of independent Georgia. When the Soviet Union was revived in 1991, Georgia's independence was officially recognised by the UN. Gamsakhurdia stoked Georgian nationalism and vowed to assert Tbilisi's authority over regions such as Abkhazia and South Ossetia that had been classified as it’s autonomous oblasts under the old Soviet Union. The National Guards and a paramilitary organization called "Mkhedrioni" ("horsemen") toppled him and a bloody civil war started with most power being in the hands of Eduard Shevardnadze (ex-Soviet Minister of Foreign Affairs from 1985 to 1991). The successfully attempted coup against the Gorbachev government by disaffected hard-liners in Moscow, which occurred in August 1991, was (like our faild one) a catalyst for independence movements throughout the Soviet Union. Kazakhstan arees to stay in the USSR rpovided it has mor say over local issues, it's mineral weath and ethnic issues. Tadjikistan a and Uzbekistan saw local Turkic and Iranic people attacking ethnic Russians. On 19 August 1991, when the State Emergency Committee assumed power in Moscow, there was an attempt to depose Kirgyz Party Chairman (and post indipendence president) Akayev in Kyrgyzstan. This was followed by the Kewrgyz Supreme Soviet vote declaring independence from the Soviet Union on 31 August 1991 as the Republic of Kyrgyzstan. In October 1991, Akayev ran unopposed and was elected president of the new independent Republic by direct ballot, receiving 95 percent of the votes cast. India and Pakistan offered there support. commanders of the Soviet Union's Southwestern Theater of Military Operations attempted to impose a state of emergency in Moldova. They were overruled by the Moldovan government, which declared its support for Russian president Boris Yeltsin, who led the counter-coup in Moscow. Moldova declared its independence on 27 August 1991, Romania being the first state to recognize its independence, but Chauchescu was quick to undermine democracy and put his stooges in power. The Azeri rebelion of 1990–1991 bloodyer than other Soviet republic. The declaration of independence introduced by President Ayaz Mutalibov on August 30, 1991 followed the 1991 just successfully Soviet coup d'état attempt. Mütallibov becomes the only Soviet leader besides Zviad Gamsakhurdia to endorse the Soviet coup attempt by issuing a statement from Tehran, while later dissolving the Communist Party of Azerbaijan and proposing constitutional changes for direct nationwide elections of president. Despite Uzbekistan's initial hesitancy to oppose the coup, the Supreme Soviet of Uzbekistan declared the republic independent on August 31, 1991. In December 1991, an independence referendum was passed with 98.2 percent of the popular vote. The same month, a parliament was elected and The Comunist Party Chief Karimov was chosen the new nation's first president. In December 1991 in a nationwide referendum, Azerbaijani voters approved the Declaration of Independence adopted by the Supreme Council; with the dissolution of the Soviet Union, Azerbaijan is recognized as independent state at first by Turkey, Israel, Romania and Pakistan. On September 8, 1991, the first nation-wide presidential elections, in which Mutalibov was the only running candidate, were held in Azerbaijan. While the elections were neither free nor fair by international standards, Mutalibov formally became the elected president of Azerbaijan. Stanislav Shushkevich, the chairman of the Supreme Soviet of Belarus, met with Gennady Yanayev of Russia, Nursultan Nazarbayev of Kazkhstan and Leonid Kravchuk of Ukraine on 8 December 1991 in Belavezhskaya Pushcha to merge 3 of the states in to the new remnat USSR, with the Ukraine as a client state of the Union. The President of Ukraine, Leonid Kravchuk, knew that if he did not get independence for the Ukraine (as in our world) the public would quite literally lynch him! Stepan Topal and Igor Smirnov were as presidents of Gagauzia and Transnistria respectively and called for independence from Moldova. The Reborn State of Buryat-Mongolia left (counter to our history) the remnant USSR in December 28, 1991 over fears surounding Russian nationalisum and how it is impactiong on the Siberian native people, including the Bur-Yats themselves. In this world the USSR invited Finland to join the Warsaw Pact and COMECON in 1955, 1967, 1968, 1969, 1977, 1985 and 1987 and Finland declined all 7 times. Australia, New Zealand, Kuwait, Sweden, Jamaica and Japan were also asked to join NATO after the 2nd August 1990 to 28th February 1991 war in Iraq, but they all declined the offer. On March 2, 1992, tMoldovo achieved formal recognition as an independent state at the United Nations.[ The Ukrainian cities of Donetsk and Luhansk as well as the the navel base at Sevastopol all rebelled and joind the remnant USSR on May 1st 1992. Well at least Yemen, Angola, Ethiopia, Hungary and Albania seem to have got rid of thier communists, but that is about it. Other global changes #China- China went on as in real life. #North Korea- Communist #Manchuria- Copied China, but was not so extreme. #Laos- The went on as in real life. #Vietnam- The went on as in real life. #Cambodia- The went on as in real life. #Poland- Lech Wałęsa was violently removed from office. The nation was crushed by the remnant Soviets and renewed East Germans in the October of 1991. #Hungary- Free, but scared shitless. The are neural, but wish to be Western aligned. Fear of the remnant Soviets is rife. #East Germany- Violently crushed by Erich Honeker, who sent in the Stasi and loyal parts of the special forces. #Czechoslovakia- Václav Havel was violently removed form office and the nation was crushed by the remnant Soviets in the December of 1991. #Bulgaria- Todor Zhivkov was ousted by his Politburo. He was succeeded by a considerably more liberal Communist, former foreign minister Petar Mladenov. Moscow wishes to reverse this and put Todor Zhivkov back in power. #Romania- Nicolae Ceauşescu got his act together and sent in the Securitate and loyalist troops who managed to crush the rebels. Romania #Yugoslavia- Slovenia, Macedonia, Bosnia and Croatia are independent and free. Bosnian has been invaded by Serbia and Croatia and wants to help fast. # Albania- Liberal minded socialist Ramiz Alia faces being routed by pro-Westerners in the 1992 elections. # Cuba- Still communist. # DPRK- Still communist. # Angola- Free. # Ethiopia- Free. # South Yemen- free and merged with N. Yemen as the Arab Republic of Yemen 1990. # Moldova- free. # Estonia- Free. # Latvia- Free. # Lithuania- Free. # Benin- ? # Congo- ? # Burma- Still communist. #People's Soviet Republic of Tanu Tuva- Became partly-democratic, but still quasi-communist. #Reborn State of Buryat-Mongolia- Yes. #Georgia- Free #Ukraine- Free, but in a state of cold war with the remnant USSR. The Ukrainian cities of Donetsk and Luhansk as well as the the navel base at Sevastopol all rebelled and joined the remnant USSR on May 1st 1992. It has economically, financially and politicly fallen apart due to the ethnic violence between Russians and Ukrainians, plus a good deal of fiscal incompetence. The nation's shipping line has gone bust and there his heavy hyperinflation. #Yerevan- Free #Mongolia- Free, but scared shitless. The are neural, but wish to be Western or Chinese aligned. Fear of the remnant Soviets is rife. #Afghanistan – Soviet occupation ended and the Communist government under Mohammad Najibullah fell to the Mujahideen in 1992. #Syria – Syria participated in the Madrid Conference of 1991 and met its Cold War enemy Israel in peace negotiations. #India- Economic reforms were launched in 1991 and quasi-socialism was scrapped. #Nicaragua – Daniel Ortega's Sandinista lost the multi-party elections in 1990, and the National Opposition Union won. #Peru – The Shining Path, responsible for killing tens of thousands people, shrunk in the 1990s. #West Germany – The Red Army Faction retained its long-term supporter, the Stasi, after the Berlin Wall stayed up. #Palestinian Territories – The Palestine Liberation Organization held one of its most important diplomatic patrons, due to the the at least short term survival of the USSR. Only a partial break up of the USSR #Estonia -October 1988 #Latvia -October 1988 #Lithuania -October 1988 #Yerevan – August 23, 1990 #Abkhazia – August 25, 1990 #Transnistria – September 2, 1990 #Georgia – April 9, 1991 #Gagauzia - August 19, 1991 #Ukraine – August 24, 1991. The Ukrainian cities of Donetsk and Luhansk as well as the the navel base at Sevastopol all rebelled and joined the remnant USSR on May 1st 1992. It has economically, financially and politicly fallen apart due to the ethnic violence between Russians and Ukrainians, plus a good deal of fiscal incompetence. The nation's shipping line has gone bust and there his heavy hyperinflation. in a state of cold war with the remnant USSR. #Belarus – A remnant Soviet state. #Moldova – August 27, 1991 #Kyrgyzstan – 31st August, 1991. It has economically, financially and politicly fallen apart due to the ethnic violence between Uzbeks, Kergiz and Tadjiks. Remnant Soviet agents are also reported to behinds the recent car bombing in Osh and the letter bombing of tractor factory in Bishbek. #Uzbekistan – September 1, 1991 #Bukhora – September 1, 1991 #Nagorno-Karabakh – September 2, 1991 #Tajikistan – A remnant Soviet state, but in open rebellion within a split communist party, a hopless state of ecanomic colapse and Islasmist thugs holding most of the power in the Pamir Mountains. #Azerbaijan – A remnant Soviet state. #Turkmenistan – October 27, 1991 #Chechen Republic of Ichkeria - November 1, 1991 #South Ossetia – November 28, 1991. Joined the remnant USSR 3 days later. #Russia – A remnant Soviet state. #Kazakhstan – A remnant Soviet state, Kazakh party leader Nursultan Nazarbayev was banished in the December of 1992. #Reborn State of Buryat-Mongolia- December 28, 1991 The Antarctica, the Arctic and the moon No change to OTL. It's currently the same, at least in these 3 locations, as in real life. Treaties All real life treaties like the UN, EBU, NATO, EU, OPEC, etc, still exist. Currently the Alternate Warsaw Pact and COMECON consists of the remnant USSR, rump Yugoslavia, renewed E. Germany, Romania and Cuba. Poland and Czechoslovakia are occupied by WP forces. Cuba joined in 1962, just before the Cuban Missile Crisis. Note this The pro-democracy leaders Alexander Dubček, Václav Havel, Lech Wałęsa, Ion Iliescu, Galina Starovoitova, Boris Yelstin and Lothar de Maizière have all fled there nations and live in exile in Paris. Kazakh party leader Nursultan Nazarbayev was denounced by the National Preasidum, briefly jailed in Siberia and then banished to Turkey for premoting market ecanomics in the region. Warning, to the player of the renewed GDR and remnant USSR, Angelia Merkel is planning to take over E. Germany's communist party like she did our Germany's CDU. The head of the remnant USSR's KGB forces in the renewed GDR is non other than Vladirmir Putin. In this world he kept his job and was not recalled back to Moscow after the fall of communism. He wishes to become the new dictator after Gennady Yanayev poor lungs finally give way some time in the future (OTL- he died of lung cancer in 2010). Also see- The 16 minor alternate states for a guide to the 16 minor parallel world nations like Manchuria and Why the USSR broke up in reality. Category:Scenario Category:Map Games Category:Cold War Category:The World Category:Politics Category:Geopolitical